Unwanted Changes
by sweetnsilver
Summary: Buster’s parents have gotten back together during the summer holidays; unable to wait any longer they schedule a September wedding. The reunion of his parents was something that Buster had always wanted, until now. AU. As for pairings, still a bit unsure
1. Back Here

I was inspired to write an Arthur based story while watching the show with my 4 year old cousin whom I was babysitting at the

A/N: I was inspired to write an Arthur based story while watching the show with my 4 year old cousin whom I was babysitting at the time. I've twisted things a bit, their in human form for one thing, and seniors in high school. The story mainly revolves around Buster as he is my favorite character. He might seem a bit different in the beginning, but he'll come around eventually.

Summary: Buster's parents have gotten back together during the summer holidays; unable to wait any longer they schedule a September wedding. The reunion of his parents was something that Buster had always wanted, until now. AU

Notes: Buster and his friends haven't seen each other all summer, and encounter one another at the start of senior year. Buster has been touring the country with his father, the Brain has been at science camp, Sue Ellen has been touring the world with her parents, Francine has been at soccer camp with Jenna, Muffy has been in Paris visiting family, Fern has been taking creative writing classes, and Arthur is the only one who has remained in Elwood City all summer.

**Disclaimer**: In no way do I own Arthur, nor do I want to!

* * *

Buster zipped up his bag and headed out the door without a single word. He sighed, leaning back against the front door to catch his breath, why did this have to happen? Running a hand through his stylish blonde hair he began to walk towards his brand new navy colored car. The car glistened under the sun; a present from both his mother and father, a present he wished would disappear, but it beat walking to school every day. He unlocked the door with the remote and sat down on the leather seat as he placed the key into the ignition. Starting the car he leaned back into his seat and rolled down the window with the push of a button and began to steer the car out of the driveway. Once on the road he began speeding up, well passed the speed limit, not caring one bit.

When he reached the school he parked in the spot that had been reserved for him, he recognized Arthur's car at once in the spot adjacent to his. Buster hadn't been in Elwood City all summer and instead was touring the country with his father…his father and occasionally his mother to be exact. He pushed that thought aside and pulled open the door. Stepping out he thought, _'just one year and then I'll be away from them, just one year._' Through his thoughts he hadn't realized that he had collided into someone on the foot of the steps to the high school. The girl's bag slipped off her shoulder in the process and fell to the ground with a light thud. She would have fallen back too if Buster hadn't caught her in time. "Sorry," he muttered, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said sweetly bending down to retrieve her bag.

"Sorry, again," Buster replied as the girl stood up and began dusting off her canary yellow sun dress…"Fern?"

"Oh, Buster I didn't even recognize you," she smiled fixing the yellow ribbon around one of her pony tails that hung low.

"I didn't recognize you either," he said, '_that's because I was too consumed in my thoughts._'

"It's ok, you must have been too wrapped up in your thoughts," she smiled meeting his turquoise eyes.

He blinked; "right?" he stared back at her for a moment wondering how she had figured it out.

"Not to worry, I was thinking about the latest story I was planning up in my head."

"Story," he repeated, "hey, how was your creative writing class you took over the summer."

"A lot of fun, I learned a great deal," she answered as he held the door open for her, "thank you." "How was your summer Buster, touring the country right?"

"Right," he answered as they walked down the hall, "it was nice."

"Well I'll leave you to that, even though nice isn't the best descriptive word. Trust me that won't get you an A in English." The two shared a laugh noticing that they were heading in the same direction.

"A209?"

"A209," she replied with a light smile.

* * *

Arthur was the first one in the classroom with no signs of anyone else entering. He kept glancing at the doorway hoping someone he knew would enter. He gazed at the clock slowly ticking away and let out a moan, he didn't even know who his homeroom teacher was, his schedule just stated: _Yet to be determined_. The same went for physics, which probably meant that his physics teacher would be the same as his homeroom teacher considering the fact that he was in a physics classroom. He wanted to know who this new teacher would be because he hoped physics would be as easy as Prunella and Binky had described. Arthur's summer defiantly wasn't the highlight of his life, while all his friends were away he had stayed in Elwood City with the occasional visits to parks, grandparents' house, and the beach. Other then those few places, he had remained home with D.W. to annoy the hell out of him. She constantly nagged him with questions about high school; she would no doubt be the most annoying freshman to ever walk the halls of Lakewood High.

Arthur looked up from studying his schedule as he heard the voice of a giggling girl, and no sooner did a girl in fact step through the entrance. Her light brown hair was tied in two low pony tails, which were held by matching yellow ribbons, and she wore a yellow sun dress. Two loose strands of hair framed her face; she was no doubt pretty with cuteness written all over her. Arthur smiled and waved, but she didn't seem to notice, and that's when Arthur noticed the boy next to her. He had a lean yet muscular frame dressed in cargo shorts and a light blue polo. His blonde hair was gelled to perfection; this was no doubt Buster Baxter cracking up Fern with yet another one of his many jokes. "Buster!" Arthur shouted happy to finally see a few friends. Both teens turned around to face him.

"Hey Arthur," they said in unison both wearing smiles upon their faces.

"Why are you so early?" the blonde asked the chocolate haired boy.

Arthur adjusted his thin rimmed glasses, and muttered the name that caused an instant understanding to fall among his two other friends, "D.W."

"That's one girl who was way too excited to start high school," Fern laughed taking at the desk neighboring Arthur's, "So how was your summer?"

"Not that exciting," he admitted honestly, "how about you?"

"Oh it was great," she said while pulling out a folder that contained her schedule, "oh did you find out who the teacher is yet?"

Arthur shook his head and looked at Buster who was seated besides him and seemed to be too occupied with gazing out the window to listen, "the teacher hasn't showed up yet."

"The suspense is killing me!" Fern laughed throwing her head back.

Arthur smiled and then turned to his best friend, "Hey Buster how was your summer?"

"Huh?" Buster asked turning around to face his tanned friend, "Oh, it was good."

"Good, no jokes no description just good?" Arthur asked a bit bewildered, but the blonde merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the windows.

Fern smiled sympathetically at Arthur, "all I got was a nice." This was strange indeed, he figured that Buster couldn't wait to spill details about his trip across the country, he always enjoyed the time he spent with his father, but maybe it was growing old. Arthur sighed; maybe he wasn't the only one who had had a not so great summer.

* * *

A man adjusted his olive coat and clenched his brown leather brief case tighter as he entered classroom A209. The door was already open and he could hear the voices of chatter that filled the room before he even stepped in. Spotting a few familiar faces he smiled. There sat Arthur in the second row, glasses still intact, and a long sleeved yellow shirt with a pair of jeans. Next to him sat a blonde haired boy he didn't recognize, and on his other side sat a girl in a sundress that he was sure was shy little Fern. Standing in between Fern and Arthur was Allen who was engaged in a conversation with the two. He cleared his throat and placed his briefcase upon his large and well polished desk. The only four students in the room looked up at the slight disturbance and each was frozen with shock.

"Mr. Mr. Mr. Rat-burn," The Brain stuttered tugging at the hem of his gray sweater.

"Nice to see you again, Allen, Fern, Arthur," he smiled adjusting his tie. Then he turned back around and was just about to head back to his desk when the blonde spoke up.

"Are you going to be teaching physics as well?" Mr. Ratburn turned around at the sound of the some what familiar voice, "Buster I hardly recognized you."

"Well are you?" he pressed ignoring the teacher's comment.

"Why yes I look forward to teaching you all my favorite subject."

"Wonderful," Arthur moped, "there goes my A." Fern sighed as well, but the Brain and Buster looked unfazed. Sue Ellen, George, and Jenna stepped into the classroom next, each nearly tripped on their way to their seats from the shock that the Rat was back. George succeeded in falling and was excused to the nurse when bumping his head against one of the back desks. Fern offered to escort him. Sue Ellen took the vacant seat next to the seat Fern had originally occupied. Her red hair was tied in pigtails and she was dressed in a pair of olive green capri pants followed by a light green tank over an orange baby tee. She looked over at the Brain who was seated in the front row. He turned around to face her and smiled slightly. "How was touring the world?" he whispered to her.

Sue Ellen smiled, "Wonderful, I'll tell you all about it later, how was science camp?"

"Exciting!"

"I'll bet," she giggled. Arthur smiled at the two, they already acted like a couple, and he along with everyone else could sense the feelings the two held for each other. He just wished they'd admit it already. Just as Arthur was about to make a comment Mr. Ratburn cleared his throat indicating that he was about to speak. "Class it is almost time for homeroom to begin so I thought each of you could stand up front so I can assign you to your seats."

"Assigned seats," Arthur moaned, "it's only homeroom."

"Yes Mr. Read, but it creates a well structured classroom." Mr. Ratburn scowled as he popped open his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. Two girls entered just as he had pulled them out. One girl was on her cell phone mumbling in what appeared to be French and the other held a soccer ball under her arm. "Miss. Crosswire, you must know the school's cell phone policy."

"Why of course, Mr. Ratburn," she replied nonchalantly flipping her phone to a close… "Mr. Ratburn!?"

"What're you doing here?" the girl besides her asked clasping a hand over her gaped mouth.

"I'm here to teach you, Miss. Frensky, now if you will please stand by the chalk board." Francine tempted to smile and walked over to stand besides Sue Ellen dressed in a long sleeved red baby tee and a pair of flared jeans. Her chocolate hair was straight and fell slightly above her shoulder's. Besides her stood Mary Alice Crosswire, AKA Muffy, dressed in a cotton lilac mini skirt with a scalloped eye lit hem and a matching white spaghetti strapped top that had a lilac ribbon around the waist. Her long caramel hair fell past her shoulders and curled at the ends. Both Girls were beautiful in their own way, Francine had naturally glowing tanned skin and Muffy's creamy skin seemed to glow under the light.

"So still mad at Arthur for not keeping in touch all summer," Muffy whispered to Francine after eyeing the boy in the yellow shirt.

"Of course, the nerve of him," she humped and folded her arms.

"You know you're pretty upset about him not keeping in touch, you're starting to sound like his girlfriend."

"Not this again, Muffy," Francine growled, "it was bad enough when you were teasing me from the other side of the world."

"It was only Paris," she smirked causing Francine to roll her chocolate eyes.

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Ratburn a select few might remember me as their teacher from teaching you at Lakewood Elementary. I will also be teaching Physics to those of you who will be lucky enough to have me. Now, I will call your names so please come pick up your schedule and take the seat which is assigned to you."

"Assigned seats," Muffy moaned silently so only Sue Ellen and Francine could hear, "honestly we're not children, we're seniors."

"How great is that," Sue Ellen beamed, "seniors!"

Francine high fived the redhead and both stopped smiling once they were given stern looks by the rat. "Francine Frensky front and center next to Arthur Read."

Muffy couldn't stop her burst of giggles, earning her quite a few stares, one which was received from Buster Baxter, but she turned away from him quickly not liking the cold stare he was giving off. Both students walked towards Mr. Ratburn who gave them their updated schedules, and then both walked to the center black desk in the front row. They mumbled to themselves about their seating arrangement; Francine would have to do her homework now. She sneered at Arthur before taking her seat; Arthur just rolled his eyes in response to her childish behavior. "Fern, ah you're back, will you take your seat next to Mr. Baxter," he said pointing to the seat directly behind Arthur and Francine's. Fern smiled loving her new seating arrangement; she had yet to figure out what was bothering her friend.

* * *

A/N

: How was that for a first chapter, next chapter will revolve around D.W., Emily, and the Tibble's before the story really unfolds. I hope you enjoyed, reviews are love! 


	2. The Start of Something New

I was inspired to write an Arthur based story while watching the show with my 4 year old cousin whom I was babysitting at the

Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur or any of the characters; however I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: I really wanted to do a chapter dedicated to D.W. because she can be pretty hilarious at times. This chapter is about D.W. feel of high school, so will it be everything she hoped it would be?

* * *

D.W. stood in the hallway of her homeroom with not an utter clue as to where her next class would be. She gazed around the many students milling to and fro, it was like a miniature New York City had been stuffed in a single building. She let out a sigh and tried to blend herself into the crowd, maybe her feet would magically set her where she needed to go. Instead someone who she didn't recognize shoved passed her, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," D.W. tried calling after who ever it had been, but it was pointless the person just gave her an annoyed look and disappeared into the sea of students. Dropping her head full of shoulder length caramel hair she began walking, "why did I ever think I was ready for this?"

"D.W.?" a familiar sugary voice asked and immediately the girl looked up. There stood a girl with long blonde hair and large eyes of turquoise with a grin spread across her glossed lips. Emily had changed somewhat over the summer and for the better. She seemed to glide next to D.W. with poise, "what's wrong D.W.?"

"Emily!" D.W. shouted happy to see a familiar face. She reached over and pulled her best friend into a hug, "I haven't seen you all summer."

"I know," Emily replied peeling D.W. away with a giggle, "but I'm here now."

"Oh, Emily it's terrible, just terrible I have no idea where to go?"

"Let me see you're schedule," Emily demanded holding out her hand. D.W. quickly obliged and handed the girl the sheet of paper crumbled up in her hand.

Emily scanned it quickly and a smile escalated onto her lips, "You're in luck D.W. we both have our first class together."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Math," she beamed.

"Great," D.W. replied with a sour face. Emily rolled her eyes and nudged D.W. so she'd follow. As they made their way down the hall the two had earned quite a few stares, which D.W. came to notice weren't directed at her, but the blonde beside her. '_Great_,' D.W thought to herself, '_Miss. Perfect is once again the center of attention_.'

"Something the matter?" Emily asked seeing the brunette's off look.

D.W. threw in a fake smile, "no of course not." She gave Emily a quick once over, D.W. didn't see what was so great about the way she looked anyhow; all she was wearing was a white cotton mini skirt with a navy long sleeved shirt, what was wrong with D.W.'s short pink dress. She let out a sigh and followed Emily into the classroom.

"Oh I'm thinking of trying out for cheerleading," Emily whispered as they made their way over to a pair of desks by the window.

"Cheerleading?" D.W. asked alarmed, but Emily just nodded with a grin.

"It'll be so much fun." Fun wasn't exactly the word D.W. had in mind, accident was more like it. Suddenly she had a vision of her waving around pom poms and tempting a flip in the air, which no doubt resulted not in the injury of herself but the rest of the squad as well. She could already imagine Muffy's broiling face as she did her best not to shout at Arthur's little sister. "You should try out with me."

"Um…I'll think about it," D.W. gulped.

* * *

D.W. gazed around the room full of freshman like herself while the teacher situated himself. Some looked nervous, not yet sure of what to expect, other's gazed around absentmindedly. Some just wanted to sleep, while other's chatted or intently waited for class to begin. She spotted the Tibble twins in the back corner on the opposite side of the room flicking a paper football at each other. The twins were dressed in t-shirts, Timmy's was blue and Tommy's red. They waved at D.W. once they caught her staring. She meekly smiled in return and turned to face front once she heard the teacher begin roll call. She peeked around Emily's shoulder, who was seated in front of her, noticing that the girl already had her notebook and calculator out; D.W. just rolled her eyes. It wasn't until she set her eyes on the teacher did she notice the reason why Emily and a bunch of other girls were sitting up so straight. The teacher looked as if he was fresh out of college with the most alluring grey eyes she had ever seen. His black hair was slightly spiky and he wore a black collared shirt and khaki's. D.W. sighed dreamily as he introduced himself, she didn't care if he taught the most horrid subject in the world she would still give him her undivided attention.

"Hey class," he began his voice seemed to draw the class in, " I hope you're all enjoying yourselves on you're first day of high school. I'm Mr. Davis, but you can all call me Keith. I'll try and make math as interesting as possible, but let's just start with roll call." The girls sighed while the boys just rolled their eyes. He began reading off the names. D.W. watched Mr. Davis crack a tiny smile as he moved the sheet of paper back and forth as if trying to make sense of it, "Um…Dora Winifred Read…Dora Winfred Read?" The class burst into laughter which was no doubt started by the Tibble twins. D.W. put her head down as the Tibble's turned to look her way, and very slowly she raised her hand.

"I liked to be called D.W."

"I can see why," Timmy laughed, but Mr. Davis merely frowned at him.

"Alright that's enough everyone, Dora's a lovely name, and besides I have an aunt named Winifred. I like D.W. it has a nice edge, nice." D.W. lifted her head as she met the teacher's eyes who were smiling back at her kindly, "D.W. then?"

"D.W.," she nodded in agreement with a shy smile in return.

* * *

D.W. quickly gathered her things and bustled out of the classroom and into the traffic jammed hallway. "D.W. wait up," Emily called after her, stepping beside her with the grace of a ballerina, "Wasn't he just dreamy?"

"Yeah," the brunette agreed nodding her head, "And he said Dora was a lovely name, why doesn't everyone call me Dora."

"Because you said to call you D.W.," Emily replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh yeah, well anyhow he called D.W. edgy so that's fine too." Emily rolled her eyes just has the red t-shirted Tibble joined them.

"Hey ladies, where are you two headed next?"

"French," Emily replied with a smile.

"Biology," D.W. said at the same time.

"Biology, me too," Tommy added with light nod. Emily waved them off before disappearing down the corner.

"I have no idea where to go?" D.W. said. Tommy placed both hands behind his head, "You're in luck, D.W. I know the whole layout of this school, plus every exit."

"You're not thinking about cutting are you?"

"Of course not," he laughed, "Grandma would have a heart attack, besides I think I'll like it here."

"Joining any sport?"

"Probably soccer, Timmy wants to play football," he shrugged.

"I'd expect that, Emily wants me to try out for cheerleading, it could be fun."

"Maybe," he added nonchalantly, "hey D.W., I'm sorry I made fun of your name."

"It's ok," she smiled up at him, glad she had another friend besides her, it made high school seem all the more simpler. Tommy stopped before a line of student's standing beside the door of the biology room, indicating the teacher wasn't here yet. D.W. sighed; she hated waiting for teachers. She turned around when spotting a short haired brunette who she immediately recognized walking right passed them. "I'll be a minute," she told Tommy before following the brunette.

"Francine…Francine wait up," she huffed hoping she wouldn't have to go too far. Francine turned around and smiled.

"Hey D.W. how's your first day going?"

D.W. paused unsure of how to answer, "Um…good."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself kido," she smiled ruffling the younger girl's hair. D.W. scoffed shaking her hand off; honestly she wasn't a child anymore but 14.

She looked up at Francine, "what do you think of cheerleading?"

"Not my kind of thing, but hey my best friend is a cheerleader so I totally respect the sport, why?"

"I was thinking of trying out, but I'm not sure, I mean cheerleaders can have their noses in the air."

Francine laughed, "Muffy maybe condescending but it isn't because of the cheerleading, it's just the way Muffy is, and besides that's just a stereotype, if you love it then you should go for it."

"Thanks, Francine," she replied with a smile, "Oh, and don't be mad at Arthur for not keeping in touch, its not his fault Grandpa Dave doesn't understand the importance of the internet."

Francine chuckled before waving her off, D.W. was really something.

* * *

A/N

: How was that for chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will defiantly include cheerleading tryouts for Emily and D.W., but also feature the rest of the characters, especially Buster. Remember reviews are appreciated, including constructive criticism. 


	3. Kindly Unspoken

I was inspired to write an Arthur based story while watching the show with my 4 year old cousin whom I was babysitting at the

Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur or any of the characters; however I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: So I decided to hold off tryouts until the next chapter any how this chapter involves mostly Muffy…a bit of a nicer side to Muffy. Oh yeah and I made Emily Buster's cousin, I just thought it would be cute.

* * *

"Need a ride?" Muffy asked as soon as Francine had caught up with her. Francine shook her head, "I brought mine, and I have soccer practice after school today anyhow."

"Yeah I have our first cheerleading meeting with tryouts and with me as the captain I have to be there."

"You love saying that don't you?"

"Just a tad," Muffy grinned showing off her immaculate white teeth, "and being student council president."

Francine hugged her friend, "I missed you all summer."

"So did I, no more summers away from each other."

"No soccer camp and no trips to Paris."

"Deal," Muffy giggled, "where are you headed?"

"History with Lanter, you?"

"Same," she said as the two turned a corner.

"Hey Muffy, notice anything strange about Buster?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he's been unusually quite this morning," she said following her friend into the classroom.

"He's probably just tired, Buster isn't exactly the morning person," she replied ignoring the feeling his cold stare this morning had given her as Francine nodded in agreement.

* * *

Muffy sighed staring at the clock ticking away on the wall as the teacher continued to lecture about what to expect in this history class. She could feel senioritis clawing at her already, which certainly wasn't good if Mr. Ratburn was going to be teaching her Physics. Besides, senioritis wasn't something she could factor into her life if she wanted to be admitted into Yale. She turned her attention out the window remembering a conversation she had had on the phone during the summer with Buster while she was in Paris visiting her grandparents.

_Muffy was seated under an umbrella lit table outside of a tiny French café when her cell phone had gone off. She hushed her cousin Colette and flipped open her cell phone, "Bonjour, Muffy…"_

"_Don't begin to rant in French I don't understand," came the familiar voice she could recognize a mile away._

"_I offered to tutor you. That B would have become an A if you just paid attention."_

"_Yeah, yeah, how's your trip so far? Meet any hot French boys?"_

"_It's been great and no, you weren't there," she laughed._

"_Funny!"_

"_I'm here at a café with my cousin Colette sipping on the best cappuccino I've ever tasted, but something tells me you didn't phone me just to ask how my trip was going."_

"_I'm not shallow, Muffy, I just wanted to talk." Muffy could sense the frustration in his voice. She paused and switched the phone to her other ear, "What's up?"_

"_I'm at a hotel in Miami right now…"_

"_Stop bragging," she smirked, and even though Buster couldn't see her he knew that was exactly what she was doing._

"_You're in Paris," he reminded her._

"_Right," she grinned loving when people reminded her of that aspect._

"_Stop gloating. Mom came too."_

"_You're parents came on a trip together, how is that possible?"_

"_Dad invited her to come along with us when he were at the Rocky's mom objected at first but dad said she could use a break, so she accepted. Then, they started getting along, so here she is again." _

"_Buster that's great, how cool would it be if your parents got back together?!"_

"_Don't be silly Muffy that just wouldn't be possible they still have a tendency to argue."_

Muffy shook her thoughts aside as soon as the bell rang. Gathering her books she placed them into her brown messenger bag and followed Francine out the door. "You feeling ok?" the darker haired brunette asked the lighter haired one.

"Yeah," Muffy lied, stopping before the door to her English classroom, "this is my stop."

"Alright, I'll see you later," with a wave Francine headed down the hallway and out of sight. Muffy sighed she knew for a fact that she had this class with Buster, and now she had a hunch as to why she had earned that cold stare.

* * *

She stepped into the classroom with the grace of a ballerina and took her seat next to the blonde haired boy that she was dreading to see. He was busy copying notes the teacher had left for them on the board, and had already sensed her presence, but still he didn't bother looking up.

This in fact was a very un-Buster like thing to do, for one thing Buster wouldn't be copying notes until told twice and instead would be warming up the class with jokes before a long lesson and in the process the hearts of the teacher as well. Maybe that's why he had become such a heartthrob, he had the ability to make anyone laugh, and feel better. "You're staring," he muttered without so much as a glance.

Muffy put her head down, facing him, "nice of you to finally notice." Caramel tresses covered her tea colored orbs.

"What do you want Muffy?" he sighed letting his pen drop onto his notebook.

"I missed you Buster," she answered, "thanks for calling me when you got back."

"You could have done the same," he retorted.

"I did, you didn't answer." He sighed again reaching over for her hand, which she let him take, "I've had a lot on my mind."

"I can tell," she said, "So how was your escapade." If a moment was there it was long gone now. Muffy realized her mistake all too late; she felt his hand leave hers as hers fell to her side.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because of the way you're acting…God Buster why are you acting this way?"

"Acting what way?"

"Different." She said quietly, Buster turned away from her and instead faced forward catching Fern as she entered the classroom as the teacher closed the door behind her. A light smile played at his lips, which Muffy noticed. Following his gaze she only found the door, and therefore ignored his sudden odd behavior.

* * *

Buster had ignored her during the duration of the class and instead occupied himself in a conversation with Fern. Muffy rolled her eyes as she exited the classroom at the end of the period, she really didn't understand why he was taking this all out on her, its not like it was her fault, besides she didn't even know if his parents were back together, he hadn't said a word to her. She sighed just about to turn the corner when she felt herself being yanked. "Oh my God!" Sue Ellen squealed a little too closely towards her ear.

Muffy pushed the girl away, "What the hell, Sue Ellen!"

"Sorry," the redhead replied, "but did you see that new math teacher, Mr. Davis, sigh I just had him for Calc."

"No," Muffy replied clearly irritated as she smoothed down the wrinkles on her top.

"Well take a look," Sue Ellen said urgently pointing towards the classroom across from them. After rolling her eyes Muffy did as she was told and surely enough she spotted the black haired teacher sitting at his desk.

"Wow," Muffy said breathlessly, "I think my heart skipped a beat."

"He seems to be having that affect on everyone," Sue Ellen added, "…so um lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

* * *

Fern sat besides Muffy at the lunch table Arthur had picked according to Muffy's specific instructions. "I hope this is to your liking, princess," Buster teased setting his tray opposite to her.

"You're in a better mood," Muffy replied watching him open his bottle of iced tea with blatant curiosity.

He glanced at her for quick second before turning to the Brain, "Why would I be any different?"

Muffy didn't push the subject further and instead turned to Fern. "What happened to you?"

"I'm exhausted," the girl responded with a yawn, "I can't believe they gave us homework on the first day."

"I hear ya!" Buster grinned slapping his hand on the table and leaving Brain off in mid-sentence. Fern flinched and lifted her head up off the table. After a glance at Buster she turned her gaze to her food. She twirled some spaghetti onto her fork, trying her best to keep her eyes on the wormy substance that was supposedly pasta when she could feel the blonde's eyes on her.

Clearing her throat she turned to look across the table, at everyone in the range of her peripheral vision expect Buster, "So what are everyone's plans for after school?" she stuck the fork full of spaghetti into her mouth and began chewing slowly, it tasted like paste but she ignored it, and immediately swallowed.

"Why don't you just bring your own?" Muffy asked bearing a disgusted look after seeing Fern's expression.

"It isn't so bad," Fern interjected unsure of her words. Muffy shrugged her shoulder turning away from her.

"I have tryouts to deal with," she sighed running a hand through her long tresses of honey.

"Honor society meeting," Brain replied

"Same," Sue Ellen added nodding her head.

"Soccer," Arthur replied twisting the cap off his water bottle. Fern turned to Buster hopeful that he was free after school despite the fact that she knew very well he wouldn't.

"Basketball," he shook his head with a frown, "You know Fern you really should join something."

"Like what?" she asked knowing very well that she didn't have much in the area of extra curricular activities, that wouldn't settle well with college acceptances.

"Um…cheerleading," Buster offered scratching the back of his head.

Muffy turned to him, nearly spitting out her water, "You're joking right, Fern a cheerleader?"

"Just a suggestion," he added with a hopeful smile.

"No it's ok," Fern whispered poking her fork around in her tray, "it's not really my thing." Buster stared at Muffy a pleading look etched upon his face and mouthed, 'college.'

The brunette sighed, "Fine, you're more then welcomed to try out."

With that said she kicked Buster under the table and narrowed her eyes at him, "You owe me."

Before Buster could answer Francine had arrived on the scene and interrupted, "Hey, Muffy, D.W. going to try out for cheerleading."

"Wonderful," Muffy replied smacking her forehead, but maybe D.W. wouldn't be so bad.

"And Emily."

"Emily?" Buster and Muffy said in unison.

"Awesome," Muffy smiled.

"No," Buster added, "I do not want my cousin parading around in a mini skirt."

"Um, she already wears mini skirts, Buster," Muffy replied rolling her eyes, "besides the outfits are cute."

"My point exactly."

* * *

A/N: So next chapter will hopefully feature some Buster and Arthur and possibly Francine, we'll see how things pick up.


End file.
